Kagome with Shugo Charas?
by SteinXMaka lov3r
Summary: after the final battle only Kagome is alive, the shikon jewel thinks it's best to start over again so here she is 12 year old Kagome Higurashi at seyio sp? academy and she has how many chara!
1. Chapter 1

~Kagome with shugo charas? ~

"_Why am I here?"_

"Hello everyone my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"_That's right the Shikon jewel wanted me to start over"_

"Treat me nicely" I said smiling brightly making mostly everyone have hearts or stars in their eyes, but who wouldn't, when I got turned into a 12 year old my hair grew longer so even if I had it into pigtails or a high ponytail it would still stop at mid thigh, currently I have it pinned up into pigtails with crescent moon clips, I was wearing the uniform but differently altered, the black blazer was unbutton as well as the top two buttons of the white dress shirt, I traded the tie and skirt for dark purple ones, and I also wore black middle finger gloves that reached my elbows (like miroku's), black tight shorts, and a black collar like necklace with the shikon jewel hanging in a chain from it, I also was a little overdeveloped for my age, so yeah I was a sight to look at.

Many people yelled out "Sweet n' Dark" when I finished introducing myself…weird school.

"Alright Higurashi-san you can sit next to Himamori-san, Himamori-san please raise your hand." Sensei said.

A girl with pink hair with a side ponytail, and golden eyes raised her hand; true to their word behind her was an empty desk.

Her eyes made me stop for a second and if you looked closely you can see sadness flash into my sapphire eyes.

'_She has the same eyes as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru' _I thought.

Flashing a big smile I went and sat down.

The only girl I know in class so far turned around and held out her hand, "Name's Amu Hinamori, don't forget it." She said in a punk voice but I could see right through her, she was really caring, but desperate for friends, she was holding a façade like me…interesting.

I took her hand and shook it smiling, "Nice to meet you Amu-chan….can I call you that?" after a nod I continued, "Then you can call me Kagome, I think we are going to be great friends!" I smiled brighter almost yelling at the end.

Looking closely into the girl reaction to the word 'friends' I saw shock and then hope flash in her eyes, she is like a thick book with a thick cover, not showing what inside only showing the title, false or true, but on the inside is so much more.

A pink, blue, and green flash crossed my eyes as I looked into her aura and soul, '_looks like she is going to have an exciting life…and with supernatural stuff involved….yes we are going to be great friends.'_ I thought.

Smiling a look towards the board and almost cried, on the board read '_the shikon no tama'_.

"Back in the feudal era there was a jewel named the Shikon no Tama or the jewel of four souls, it was created from a miko's soul, her name was Midoriko, many demons and human went into war, Midoriko fought for seven day and nights thus creating it, but it came with a price, Midoriko has to live in the jewel fighting with demons for eternity, it is said that the jewel would give people powers so immense that they could destroy the earth, and also grant a wish, but if the wish is not pure the jewel will become tainted, and would cause bloodshed everywhere, a group of brave warriors took the jewel and kept it safe, the warriors consisted of an inu-hanyou, a demon slayer and her pet, and child kitsune, a perverted monk and a powerful miko, however the miko accidently shattered the jewel and the group was sent out to find the shards, half way long the journey they meet and wolf demon and a dog demon, the dog demon was said to be the inu-hanyou's brother, and the wolf demon seemed to have an attraction to the miko, when they left the came face to face (more like mask to face) with an evil being who already had half the jewel shards, his name was Naraku, they had many accouters with Naraku but It all came to down to the final battle where Naraku and his demon army faced the brave warriors for the other half of the shard, the battle ended tragically, the kitsune died from demons overriding him and eating him, the monk and demon slayer died from miasma apparently because they were in love and died in each other's arms, the inu-hanyou also died from the demons, while the miko heard her companions scream and watched them die, all that was left was Naraku and the miko, but something struck deep down inside as she watched all her companions and friends die, before Naraku or the miko knew she was screaming, screaming for the loss of her family, screaming for the agony of being alone, and screaming in rage for Naraku killed them, while screaming a huge exploitation of purification power flew off of her like a tsunami destroying anything in its path, it says that she, Naraku, and the jewel turned to dust along with everything blasted, the war over such a tiny jewel killed millions only for it to disappear, the young Miko said to be around the age of 16 sacrificed herself for millions of other people, it took courage, strength, and her whole soul to be made up before you could kill yourself with your own powers, for this, this story was giving a legend, the legend of the shikon no tama and the shikon miko." Sensei said explaining my life, though after the blast I was givin' a second chance by Midoriko, and here I am.

The whole class was in tears at the sad story even Amu, but I have cried enough, for that was my life.

"Any questions?" The teacher asked.

A girl raised her hand, "What happened to the Shikon No Tama and the priestess after?"

"It said that if the blast did not destroy the miko, she was still dead, so the jewel was to, the people gave her a ceremony and then burned the shikon no tama with her to never be seen again." 'Wrong' I mentally said.

Before the teacher could say more the bell rang signaling it's the end of the day.

Grabbing my bag I walked out of the class, not without saying bye of course.

Walking down the street I took a sharp turn into an alleyway so no one would see me.

Going further down I reached my hand up and touched the invisible door in the middle of the ally letting my miko powers flow through it.

Even though it looks just like a regular alleyway it was just an illusion to make it look like one so no demons can find me if they ever feel the shikon jewel when I'm outside.

An outline of a door appeared and I pushed the newly visible door open and turned the lights on to show an empty house, that's right I live alone, after I came back as a 12 year old my family didn't believe me.

After shutting the door and making sure no one can see it I walked into the kitchen to make dinner which was oden, my favorite, sitting down on the couch I turned on the TV.

"EVERYONE HAS A GARUDIAN ANGEL!" a chubby woman said loudly almost making me choke.

"YES YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! EVERONE HAS A GARUDIAN WATCHING OVER THEM!" Wincing at the new found pitch I turned down the TV and rolled my eyes 'yea right' I thought.

"Whoever does not believe in them will die!" She said as if almost reading my thoughts.

My eyes showed surprise before I turned off the TV to go to bed.

Walking up the stairs and getting dressed I plopped down on my twin bed and looked through the sky roof to the stars.

'What if guardian angels are true?' I thought and sighed, 'worth a shot'

Closing my eyes I put my hands into a praying position, "If guardian angels are real, please give me the strength to be my would-be-self and my inner self." With that simple pray I lie down and fell asleep not noticing the shikon jewel glowing in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Kagome and Shugo charas? ~**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH two screams entered the neighborhood startling them awake.

**Kagome's Pov! ~**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed; because in my bed lay six EGGS and I quote 'WHAT THE HELL'

The first egg was a red and black plaid design with two belt wrapped around it, one had a skull while the other belt has a regular gold buckle, the second egg was a white egg with two yellow medal fans crisscrossing with a sword through the middle, the third egg was purple with ice cycles on it, the forth egg was a sky blue egg with a wolf paw print and two strips at the bottom, the fifth egg was a dark pink color, with a red heart in the middle, on one side is white wing and on the other side is a black wing, the final egg was orange with what looked like the shikon jewel with a satire wrapped around it , and a red bow and arrow in the back.

Touching one I was surprised to feel it was warm.

"I can't just leave them here…" I thought out loud.

Sighing I got up and grabbed a black towel.

Wrapping them in the towel and placing them in my school bag I started my usual routine, taking a shower, blow drying my hair, brushing my teeth, getting dressed, grabbing a pop tart, and then run to school.

Sighing I made sure that the eggs were safe I used some of my demonic speed to run to school. (Sesshomaru adopted her making her part dog demon and she adopted Shippo also making her part kitsune demon, so yeah she's pretty sweet)

When I was almost to the school I slowed down to human speed.

Ok so what am I going to say to Amu it's not like I can waltz up to her and say I found six eggs in my bed…

Sighing I hear I'm not the only one.

Looking up I found everyone in school lined up in two places with four people walking down the middle, while girls and boys sigh.

Poking the closest girl I asked, "Who are they?"

She dreamily sighed, "Those are the guardians…they are like the school council, in the king's chair is Tadase Hotori, (enter dreamily sigh…=.= yeah right) in the queens chair is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, in the jacks chair is Kukai Souma, and in the ace's chair is Yaya Yuiki, aren't they sooo coool" she sighed again hearts in her eyes.

"No they're fashion sense is totally wrong really…a cape." A voice said behind me, turning around I found the girl who I have been looking for, Amu.

"I think they look cute!" I said smiling, a.k.a: lying through my teeth.

She looked them over and I swear I saw her stop on Hotori-san and blush.

"Looks like someone has a crushhhhh!~" I whispered into her ear only making her blush more.

I stopped my teasing when I felt something move in my bag.

Peeking in, I found that the skull egg was moving…weird.

Looking up I found Hotori-san staring at Amu-chan and I.

Following his eyes to Amu's bag I almost gasped, in her bag was three eggs and she was trying to stop the pink one from moving.

Grabbing her arm I dragged her to an empty hallway, "You have them too!" I almost yelled practically glowing.

"W-what are you talking about…wait…too?" she asked

Smiling I nodded and showed her what was in my bag.

Her mouth hung open and I think I saw some drool.

"What do you think we do?" Amu-chan asks.

"Well, since their warm I say we just wait until they hatch." I explained picking the ice cycle one up.

Amu-chan nodded her head as we set everything back and clipped are bags shut.

Going into the classroom we found it was empty and we had an assembly right know.

Me and Amu-chan went and took our seats in the gym.

"If anyone has any questions please raise their hands." Hotori-san said.

A couple of seconds of silence later I heard a girly voice yelled out, "Then do it! Character change: from a girl who can't express her felling, to one who can!"

Looking at Amu a pop sound was heard and a heart appeared where her x clip was.

'_Uh oh...this can't be good..'_ I thought and I was truly right, because after my thought she stood up, raised her hand and said..." I do! The truth is I like you prince!"

The gym went deadly silent.

Until another pop was heard and the heart disappeared.

She looked confused and flustered as she blinked rapidly.

"We are in the middle of a assembly, so please refrain from making unrelated comments. Also I already like someone" Hotori-san said.

'_What a jerk!Turning down Amu-chan in front of the whole school!' _I thought.

Amu-chan slightly gasped before running out.

Standing up I yelled "Amu-chan!"

'_Why must she be the one to have pain, I don't want her to be like me...I want to protect her' _I thought.

"Then go ahead! Character change: From a girl who is sweet to a girl who is aggressive!" A dark feminine voice rang trough my head, as a black belt appeared around my waist and my crescent clips turned into skulls.

"Hey royal ass!" I yelled turning to face Hotori-san to see many shocked faces.

"You didn't have to do that to Amu! Turning her down in front of the whole school! Who do you think you are! Just because you're a guardian doesn't mean you can do anything you want! Especially if it involves hurting my friends!" I yelled and ran outside.

I felt something wiggle in my bag so I opened it only for the skull egg to fly in front of my face, glowing a red color.

It started to crack open until a chibi person came out, she had knee length pink hair and grey eyes, she was also wearing mid calf black dress with a white petticoat (If you don't know what a petticoat is, it's the under skirt of a dress), black two inch high heels, black crisscrossing ribbon until the knee, black elbow silk gloves, two black belts hung slightly slanted on her hips, and a skull hair clip keeping her bangs out of her eyes.

"Sup, my name's Yuki, I'm your would-be-self, or your shugo chara, I was born from your anger and protectiveness towards Inuyasha." The chibi explained.

Nodded my head a thought struck me, "Amu-chan!" I yelled continuing running.

Coming upon a construction site where I sensed her aura.

Looking up I almost screamed.

Up on a medal beam at least 40 feet up in the air was Amu holding on for her dear life.

"What do I do, what do I do, I just wanted to protect her." I whispered.

"Then flip." Yuki said.

"Are you crazy?" I screamed.

"Nope, character change, kick, punch, flip!" yelled Yuki.

And flip I did because before I knew it I was also on the beam facing Amu.

"Amu-chan calm down I'm right hear no need to worry." I shushed her as I rubbed her hair.

She opened one of her eyes and smiled.

Finally noticing a chibi girl I smiled and asked, "And who might you be?"

"Hello! My name is Ran! I'm Amu's shugo chara!" she yelled, Ran had a pink cheerleading dress, A red bandana tied around her neck, pink and red sneaker, a sideways pink visor, she also has pink hair tied into a sideways ponytail with a heart clip, and she carries pink pompoms with red hearts littering them.

I hear a scream of pain and turn towards Yuki to see her covering her eyes yelling "Holy shit! Too much pink, my eyes burn!"

I laughed nervously and introduced myself to Ran, "Hello Ran my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm one of Amu-chan's friends, and this here is Yuki, she is my shugo chara."

Ran smiled and went to Yuki as I checked on Amu, well that is until I felt a vibration in the beam.

Turning around I found a boy with blue hair and was wearing a black high school uniform, but what stopped me was that he had blue cat ears and tail...oh an did Ii mention he is H.O.T.

I stood in front of Amu in a protective manner and growled at the strange man.

"So you're Character bearers." He asked.

"Another weirdo? And this one has cat ears." I heard Amu-chan say behind me.

He started walking towards us and sniffs the air.

"What?" Amu asks

"It seems you have more eggs." He answers.

I growled more at him.

A blue haired chibi appeared from behind him with cat ears and paws and confirmed him, "seven of them."

"Who are you guys?" Amu-chan asks

Ran floats in front of me and says, "Be careful, Amu-chan these guys are after your-"she never got to finish before the boy flicked her away.

I and Amu-chan gasped as he appeared behind me.

"So you name is Amu-chan?" he asked leaning towards Amu-chan.

He reached his hand into her pocket has she blushed and started to become flustered while I growled louder.

"Don't touch me there you jerk!" Amu-chan yelled.

I pulled him away from her by his neck color and found that he had Amu-chan's other two eggs.

"Got them." He said holding them up.

"Give them back, you egg thief!" Ran yelled.

"Yeah their not yours to take!" Yuki yelled.

"Looks like they're about to be born." He explained.

"We have the Humpty lock, too. We got quiet the haul today. Ikuto, let's go." His shugo chara stated rubbing his head on a lock.

"Yeah" the boy know named Ikuto said following after him.

"Wait!" I and Amu-chan yelled.

"What are you doing with my eggs?" Amu-chan screamed running ahead of me.

She ran right for the eggs which surprised him, making him drop the eggs.

But, Amu-chan jumped off the building and grabbed them.

"Amu-chan!" I yelled running after her and wrapping my arms around her for me to take the impact, surprising Ikuto even more.

"Amu-chan let's jump again! We can do another character change!" Ran yelled flying down towards us with Yuki behind her.

"But!" Amu-chan said only to be interrupted by Ran and Yuki screaming at us at the same time, "Believe! Believe in who you want to be!"

"Who I want to be..." I whispered.

"I truly want to be!" Amu-chan and I yelled.

The humpty locket that the shugo chara was holding flew towards us glowing purple and pink.

Me and Amu-chan both grabbed it as a purple and pink light eloped us.

The next thing I knew I was up in the air flying with Amu-chan.

Looking down I noticed Amu-chan's and I's attire has changed, I was wearing a black puffy dress with a white petticoat, black high heels with black ribbon running up my legs,

My hair was undone and my bangs were held to the side with a skull hair clip, and my hair had streaks of pink in it, the humpty lock hung just below the shikon jewel, also around my shows ribbons wrapped at the sides of the making it look like wings.

Amu-chan had her hair tied into a side ponytail with a red heart clip, had a pink visor slanted on her head, also she was wearing a two piece frilly cheerleader dress with pink leg warmer, pink sneakers, a long red ribbon hung on her hip tied into a cute bow while her two eggs hung on it., and she held two pink pompoms with red hearts all over it.

Wait where was my eggs...I looked at my outfit and was relieved to see them all hanging around my waist by a black belt.

We started flying around laughing.

'_awesome we can already do Character transformation!" _ I heard Yuki yell.

"Character transformation?" I ask.

"_Yep it's when you use 120% of your shugo chara's powers!" _Yuki explained.

But Amu-chan made a big mistake and looked down towards the ground and blinked a couple of times.

"Amu-chan don't look down!" I yelled.

"NO way I shouldn't be able to do this!" Amu-chan said having a freak attack.

The locket around my neck lost its glow of pink and was now only glowing purple.

A heart shaped light surrounded Amu-chan and she turned back normal falling.

"AMU-CHAN!" I screamed flying after her.

'_No No NO! I said I wanted to protect her and I can't do anything!' _I screamed in my brain going faster.

Just when she was about to hit the ground a huge gold pumpkin appeared catching her.

I sighed in relief when the pumpkin popped and Hotori-san caught her.

Flying down and changing into my normal self I went over to cheek if she was fine, "Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Are you in any pain?" I asked concerned.

"You again little king?" Ikuto asked.

"It's against the rules to go after eggs right after they're born! Not to mention, you tried to get your hands on the Humpty lock, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Hotori-san exclaimed.

"It's your fault for leaving it there." Ikuto's Chara said.

"I won't give you the embryo!" Hotori-kun yelled.

"Embryo?" Amu-chan whispered

Ikuto clenched his fist as a huge cat paw came out, Amu-chan gasped and I growled (remember they haven't uncharacter changed yet).

He throw it at us only to be stopped by Hotori-san, but the clash made a huge dust cloud and when it cleared Ikuto had disappeared.

"He's gone" Amu-chan said as we stood up.

"I guess he ran away." I said.

Hotori-san turned around and placed a handkerchief on Amu-chan cheek, "Your ok, you're not hurt are you?" He asked.

I swear I saw sparkles around them as me and Yuki held are hands to our mouth trying to stop our laughs from escaping.

"I'm fine... and stop laughing!" Amu-chan yelled which only made it funnier.

"Hotori-kun we need you to get back to the assembly." A voice said and I turned around to see Nadeshiko.

Hotori-san nodded his head and looked at us, "I think you should go home for the rest of the day. See ya" he said and left.

"Wait." I said making him turn around, "What about this?" I asked pointing at the locket still around my neck.

"Why don't you hold onto it for me, ok Hitsugaya-san?" he said and I nodded.

Amu-chan had a fan girl moment yelling random stuff like "He held me like a princess!"

She took a deep inhale of the handkerchief and sighed, "He even smells great!" She squealed.

"Smells got you going huh?" Ran asked snapping Amu-chan out of her trance.

"You're still here?" She yelled

"Of course I'm your Shugo Chara!" Ran yelled pumping her fist in the air.

"B-but, that's right I was rejected." Amu-chan whispered finally remembering, I smiled and slung my arm over her shoulder, "it's alright you got me by your side." I said finally snapping out of my Character change.

Amu-chan smiled and sighed, "I guess your right it can't be that bad!"

I nodded as we walked home together.

Suddenly an image of my other eggs popped into my mind and I smiled brighter, '_I wonder what my other shugo chara will be like...'_I thought as the white egg moved.

I did expect school to be exciting but nothing like this; yes this is going to be a very exciting school.

**~The end of chapter two! ~**

**Lovhinata: ahhh! this took so long to write it's 4 am right now and I'm ready to pass out =.= at least I got a review! Thank you TsukiyoTenshi for being the first to review I really appreciate it! Ja na!**


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

**Kagome's Pov! ~**

It's been a week since the incident, Amu-chan and I have been getting along very well, we both imitated that we were keeping façades, and we have been hanging out a lot lately, right now we are in gym doing high jumps.

"Higurashi-san it's your turn" Sensei said.

"Hai!" I said smiling and running over to the starting point.

I've always been good a sports because of Sango training me.

The whistle blew stating go.

Running I jumped over the bar and landing perfectly on the other side.

Smiling I sat back down next to Amu-chan for comfort.

Amu-chan has and probably will always be bad a sports.

Suddenly Ran-Chan flew out of Amu-Chan's bag while Amu-chan started freaking out.

"What are you doing out someone might see you!" Amu-chan whisper/yelled.

"It's alright see!" she exclaimed and stood in front of everyone doing excises, "Normal people can't see us." She ended while Yuki flew and sat on my shoulder.

"This place is too colorful..." Yuki angrily whined trying to hide her eyes with a piece of my hair.

"Hey fifth graders can anyone show them the horizontal bars?" The 3rd grade sensei called to our group interrupting our talk with our Shugo Chara.

"Hinamori-san, Higurashi-san what about one of you I bet your both amazing at sports!" a girl with two brown buns said smiling.

Oh the irony I bet that dropped Amu-chan's ego by 10%.

"Let's go Amu-chan!" Ran said bouncing around.

There was a pop noise and Amu-chan's hair clip turned into a heart.

'_Uh oh' _I thought as she jumped up with her hand raised yelling, "I'll do it!"

She took off in a run, grabbed the bar, and started spinning on it.

When she was done she back flipped and landed perfectly in a T shape, I can already see the swirls in her eyes.

Standing up I walked over to her and helped her balance from the dizziness.

Looking at the boy that fell off to see if he was alright I was surprised to see him in a gloomy state.

Reaching over I patted him on the head making him jump in shock and smiled, "Everyone begins somewhere, heck even me and Amu-chan sucked on our first tries."

I and Amu-chan failed to notice the blue spade egg squirm out of the bag and hop off

After gym I helped walk Amu-chan to the bathroom for she was still dizzy from earlier.

A couple few seconds later when I left I heard yelling and I think I heard Amu-chan threatening Ran to flush her down the toilet which made me and Yuki chuckle.

After or little umm let's call it "I'll flush you moment" We walked into art class to see Nadeshiko Standing by our desks holding two small envelopes.

"May I help you?" I asked sitting in my chair.

"Yes there is actually, the two of you have been invited to the royal garden after school, we will tell you about the eggs." She said whispering to us at the end.

"Well then I'll see you later, Amu-Chan, Kagome-Chan!" She exclaimed waving good-bye.

"Now that I think about it I never did give Hotori-san the locket back." I mumbled to myself.

"Better give it back soon because that locket is totally clashing with you outfit." Amu-chan said turning into 'punk mode'.

"I guess you're right, everything black and purple and then just one piece gold…it would not look good." I said holding the locket to my face.

"Alright everyone choose a number and draw the person with the same number!" Sensei said holding a bucket in front of her.

I sat at the twin canvases with the same bun haired girl from before.

Who did Amu-chan get you may ask, well that's easy, the classes rich girl.

"You better make me as beautiful as I am in real life or you'll pay!" I heard her snickering all the way across the room….oh poor, poor, poor Amu-chan.

"Then just do it, from a girl who can't draw to one who can!" I heard a tom-boyish voice say as a pop noise followed after.

Looking at Amu-chan I saw her drawing really fast with a spade clip where her X used to be…looks like another of Amu-chan eggs hatched…luckkky.

When she was done and everyone was 'oohing' and 'ahhing' she ran out of the room saying she was going to the bathroom….hm maybe she's going to flush Ran…

**~Time skip! ~**

After the incident and meeting Miki we both headed to the royal garden and don't get me wrong, when they say Royal they mean Royal!

It's as big as half the school! How the hell could I not see the thing!

Sighing Amu-chan pushed the glass doors open to see a lush exotic (sp?) garden with what looks like a platform with a white table and chairs set up in the middle.

"WOW!" Amu-chan yelled looking at all the plants and I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow indeed, this place is very well kept…" I added in my on compliment.

"Well I think we should introduce ourselves, my name is Tadase Hotori I'm in the king's chair, and this is Kiseki." Hotori-san said gesturing to a shugo chara next to him with short purple hair and a king's outfit.

"Yo, my name's Kukai Souma I'm the jack chair and this here is Daichi." Souma-san said throwing his thumb at a shugo chara with messy green hair and wearing a soccer outfit.

"Hello, my name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, I'm in the queen's chair and this here is Temari." Fujisaki-san introduced as she held up a shugo chara with purple hair tied into a hair band and wearing a purple kimono.

"SUP! My name's Yaya Yuiki! I'm the ace! And this is my shugo chara Pepe!" Yuiki-san yelled throwing her hand in the air as a shugo chara with yellow pigtails wearing a baby outfit cooed and flew around her head.

"My name's Amu-"before Amu-chan can finish her introduction Hotori-san raised his hand.

"No need we already know your names, Hinamori Amu-san and her chara Ran and Miki, and Higurashi-san and her chara Yuki." Hotori-san explained as Amu-chan went red.

"H-how did you know our names and our shugo chara's names!" Amu-chan yelled completely flustered.

"Awwww Amu's actually shy!" Yuiki-san cooed eating a cookie.

"N-No I'm not!" Amu-chan yelled growing even redder.

Placing my hand on her shoulder for comfort I turned to Hotori-san an asked the question that was in both our heads, "So what are these eggs?"

"Ah it says it all in this book." Hotori-san said and paced me and Amu-chan what looked like a child's book.

Opening it up Amu-chan read the couple few pages out loud, "Everyone has an egg in their hearts, when the child gives up on their dream their heart egg turns into an X egg….hey the last page is ripped out!"

Thinking it over, it would explain why we got the eggs.

"We have one question for you…Would you like to join the guardians?" Fujisaki-san asked.

'_What am I going to do….I don't want to make them mad or hurt their feeling that would totally go against my façade…' _I thought chewing on the inside of my cheek.

"Then change from a sweet girl to a blunt one. Character change" A bored feminine rang in my head.

Pop! ~ was heard throughout the room as my crescents turned into yellow Japanese hand fans.

"No" I said bored and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What why?" Souma-san asked.

"Cause this seems like a waste of time and we barely have time for us, I would prefer not to join." I explained closing my eyes.

"She is right actually…we barely get any free time and we probably will never get free time if we join, plus your capes are ugly…." Amu-chan added and looked on in disgust at the capes.

"Ahaha!" Souma-san laughed and slapped Amu-chan on the back, "Ahaha! The capes! You guys are funny you pass!" He yelled and gave a thumbs up towards us.

"We said we are not joining!" Amu-chan fumed as she dragged me outside by the collar.

Once outside my hair clips turned normal as the white egg flew out and started to crack until it popped open.

Out came a white long haired shugo chara with her hair tied to a side ponytail with yellow Japanese hand fan clip, wearing a black mid thigh kimono with white flower and grass shoes.

"And what's your name?" I asked as she yawned.

"Rei..." she whispered, flew on my shoulder, and fell asleep… well she is plain…

"Kagome wanna go to the track?" Amu-chan asked

I nodded my head and we left to the track.

Once we got there we found the same boy from earlier weeping.

With a black egg coming out of his body.

"What's that?" Amu-chan yelled.

"An X egg…." I whispered.

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! *bows repeatedly* the internet's been out and I couldn't upload it! I'm SOOOO sorry! I hope you liked this chapter and I'm SOOO sorry for the cliffy! **


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

_**Last time:**_

_**Once we got there we found the same boy from earlier weeping.**_

_**With a black egg coming out of his body.**_

"_**What's that?!" Amu-chan yelled.**_

"_**An X egg…." I whispered.**_

_**Kagome's Pov! ~**_

"A what?!" Amu-chan practically screamed.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked Yuki as the egg started muttering "useless" over and over again.

"Ehhh…I have no idea…" She whispered when suddenly the egg started shooting black beams at us.

"You know this would be easier if I was alone so I could finish this thing with ease instead of dodging like an idiot." I muttered under my breath.

Then a thought struck me, Chara Nari!

Looking at Yuki and Rei they were staring at me with determined eyes showing they understood.

"Amu-chan! We need to do a Chara Nari!" I yelled over at Amu-chan who was dodging with Rin's and Miki's help.

She stared at me like I was insane and yelled, "But how we can't even do it, remember, it was an accident!"

"Leave that to me, Yuki, and Rei!" I yelled back and stared at the locket.

This thing was what activated our chara naris so how can I reactivate it?

"Kagome, Amu, Follow me" Rei then showed as something that looked like her thumbs and index fingers touching the opposite and then switched them with a flick of her wrist and yelled, "My heart unlock!"

Looking at Amu-chan she nodded her head, hey it was worth a shot!

Doing what Rei showed us I yelled out "My heart unlock!" in sync with Amu-chan.

Suddenly a black skull pattern twirled around me and then I was consumed in black.

When I could see again I was wearing the same outfit from before but this time I was carrying a white and black scythe.

We nodded towards each other as both Amu-chan and I ran at the egg.

When a beam was shoot at my face and I had no time to dodge, I started spinning my scythe in front of me and yelled out the only thing that came into my mind; "Fuming swirl!"

I almost screamed when the scythe went up in flames but it blocked the beam, and the weird part is that it didn't burn.

"Alright I'm getting sick of this shit! That thing almost hit me!" (Remember Yuki is an anger chara : P) I yelled and stuck my scythe into the ground.

I and Amu-chan then made a heart with our hands with the thumbs as the meeting point.

"My heart lock on! OPEN HEART!" Amu-chan and I yelled in sync as a purple pattern and a pink pattern flew out of our hands.

When everything was clear the egg was now a pure white and started to crack.

When it was done a boy chibi came out wearing a business suit and thanked us.

Then I suddenly heard clapping, looking over I saw the guardians behind a bush clapping.

"He you could've helped you know!" I yelled raising a fist making them stop clapping.

Hotori-san cleared his throat and smiled, "I think it's decided then…you are now officially the new guardians!"

A tick mark grew on my head as Rei backed away a couple of feet, Amu-chan herself was angry at the decision.

"OHH HELL NO!" I yelled fuming at the guardians, "JUST BECAUSE PEOPLE WORSHIP YOU AT THIS SCHOOL DOSENT MEAN YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AND AMU-CHAN TOLD YOU NO AND THAT MEANS NO DAMNIT! I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO USE MY SCYTHE ON YOU PEOPLE!"

Everyone backed away from my yelling and I was pretty sure my face was red.

Yuki was laughing up a storm in my head and the things she managed to say between gasps were very amusing.

Amu-chan chuckled nervously and placed a hand on my shoulder calming me instantly.

I and Amu-chan deChari –naried (is that a word?) and I sighed.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered though I was still angry inside.

The guardians nervously accepted my apology.

**~A few days later! ~**

I, Amu-chan, Yuki, Rei, Miki, and Ran were walking to school.

Yuki was happily lounging around on my shoulder absently playing with my pigtail, while Rei took a nap on top of my head.

Ran was floating around Amu-chan's head yelling about how much fun they were going to have and Miki was drawing the sunrise.

Yes a regular day, well until Fujisaki-san asked us something unexpected.

"You know Tadase's birthday is coming up…maybe we should get together and make something for him! You know friends bonding!" Fujisaki-san exclaimed smiling.

Yuki and Miki scoffed at the idea.

"Yea right I think it's just another way for us to be scammed into the guardians." Yuki angrily commented while I and Miki silently agreed.

"I'm being serious…I'll see you there after school!" and after that she scurried off.

I began to wonder why Amu-chan didn't say anything until I looked over at her sniffing the handkerchief Hotori-san left Amu-chan with awhile ago muttering, "Prince Tadase's birthday."

I anime sweat dropped and waved my hand in front of her face.

She suddenly jumped up and started to shake my shoulders until I saw swirls and crescents, skulls, and metal Japanese yellow hand fans circling my head.

"Ohhhh! Kagome I wonder what would happen if I gave prince Tadase a birthday present! Maybe we'll get married!" Amu-chan squealed going back to dream land imaging her and Hotori-san getting married and her getting carried off like a princess.

I sighed, "I guess that's a yes to what Fujisaki-san asked, more like demanded, earlier."

Though I do admit, it is nice to spend time with Amu-chan, though I could have another friend.

"Alright get in your sets, class is about to start." Sensei said clapping his hands.

Sitting down I started to wonder…'should I make Hotori-san a gift too'

I stared at Amu-chan and Fujisaki-san in surprise…they were really going all out for this…

Amu-chan had her hair in cute high pigtails letting her bangs frame her face, wearing a black dress with red trimming, black and red plaid apron, which was absolutely adorable!~, and her usual black and red leg warmers…Kawaii!

Fujisaki-san was wearing a purple kimono with a lavender apron, she also had her hair in the usual way she always does: a ponytail.

While all I was wearing was a pair of jeans, black shirt, a purple apron, and my hair in a sloppy bun.

….

I fell like a commoner at a palace…

"Let's get started!" Fujisaki-san yelled smiling.

**Lovhinata: *Appears wearing a white tux and a white top hat carrying a white cane* FOOLS! *points cane at reviewers* Why you no reviewing! *Cries falling to knees* and stop yelling at me! It just makes me not want to write! Why would you yell at me?! I have a life so I can't update, then so be it! The GREAT GIRL EXCALIBUR COMMANDS YOU TO REVIEW! I actually had this done a while but I was waiting for at least 15 reviews! And I won't update until I have ten more! So chew on that! **


	5. need help

**I need Help with some ideas**

**I have decided to make a new story but I can't between some, please help?**

**I could continue Zombies bleach Style**

**Help!**

**Summary: Two strangers meet on a plane and become fast friends. They both had big dreams that were soon to be completed…well until the engines failed and they crashed on a deserted island! Now the only survivors they try to stay alive as long as possible. These two new friends' names? Nami and Luffy.**

My Other Half Summary: Everyone knows that when there is evil there needs to be nice to balance it out. And everyone knows that in Soul Eater the evil is Asura the kishin, but what about the nice? Welcome to the life of Maka Albarn, the nice, and Asura's other half. Sword Art Online With a Twist Summary: what if Kirito never had problems with his sister/cousin? what if Asuna never logged into Sword Art Online (SAO) and never met Kirito but instead someone else did, one that has seen real death, has been through heartbreak and horror, one who seems emotionless and is also a beta tester...one that goes by the username kowareta, but in real life...she is the shikon miko or...Kagome Higurashi

**Falling In Love in the Wrong Time.**

**Summary: Kagome and Shippo, now in the present, live a happy and well life as mother and son. Which became officially after the final battle which went smoothly and Kagome is proud to say she is a full silver kitsune demon, with new appendages, such as a black tail and fox ears perched on top of her head on each new addition held orange tips. Of course this changed her attitude as well, she now was curious, playful, stealthy, playful, and a trickster by nature. From the years that went by Kagome has trained and perfected her miko powers. After the final battle she wished for everyone in the world to be happy, for Inuyasha, in which Kagome now looked at as a brother, and Kikyo, Kikyo got a new soul and they happily live together even now, for Miroku Sango said yes to his offer of marriage , for Sango and Kohaku they were reunited, for Shippo Kagome became his real mother. For Kirara she was now able to take on a human form so she can speak to them and grow closer to them, Kagura and Kanna now had their hearts, Kagura and Sesshomaru were happily mated, also adopting Rin and Kanna as their children. But who says this is the end of Kagome's journey? When Kagome once again falls down the well she pops up a few thousand of years back in which she meets Inutaisho, who instantly claims her as his (this is before he meets Inzuryb, whatever that girls name is, ok how about Inuyasha's mother? Yea that's good) Kagome refuses it at first but slowly starts to develop feelings for him….but wait what about Inukimi?(Sesshomaru's mother) **


End file.
